Currently, the use of optical coherence tomography (OCT) is limited to the visualization of architectural morphological structures within biological tissues. The imaging of sub-cellular features with OCT has not been well demonstrated because of the relatively poor transverse resolution required to preserve depth of focus. The capability to perform high transverse resolution, large depth of field cross-sectional OCT imaging would permit application to early diagnosis of epithelial cancers and other biomedical imaging diagnostics that require sub-cellular level resolution.
To date, there are no known optical coherence tomography configurations that can perform high transverse resolution imaging over a large depth of field. It would be desirable to have a simple device for performing high transverse resolution, large depth of field optical coherence tomography. In addition, by allowing light delivery through a single optical fiber, this device would be also be easily incorporated into catheters or endoscopes. These properties would make this device an enabling technology for performing optical coherence tomography in applications requiring sub-cellular resolution imaging at remote sites within biological systems.